1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compositions suitable for use in personal care applications, and in particular skin care compositions, which effectively deliver and/or deposit various benefit agents into and onto the skin and are relatively non-irritating and thus suitable for use by people having sensitive skin and eyes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because of the wide variety of skin, hair and nail problems faced by consumers, consumers have long sought personal care products which can deliver and/or deposit benefit materials that alleviate such problems. In order to be effective, the personal care products must be capable of stabilizing the benefit agent in addition to deliverying and/or depositing the benefit agent. Most delivery systems sacrifice aesthetics in order to achieve stability. Further, because some benefit agents, such as, anti-oxidants, anti-aging materials, are particularly unstable, they may need to be delivered into the outer layers of the skin rather than onto the skin to provide the desired benefit. Thus, not only must the personal care product be capable of stabilizing the benefit agent, but also must be capable of effectively delivering and/or depositing the benefit agent. Furthermore, such products should be of very low irritancy to the skin, in particular where the products are to be used on the face, and even more particularly, in the very sensittive regions surrounding the eyes.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to create such a composition that is capable of deliverying and/or depositing various active agents into and onto the skin. It would also be desirable to create such a composition having a low degree of ocular and skin irritation.
We have surprisingly found that personal care compositions comprising a combination of a water dispersible component and an ester provide the degree of aesthetics and safety to the most sensitive user, while at the same time being a suitable vehicle for delivery skin care benefit materials, including skin-care benefit materials of poor stability.
In accordance with this invention, there is provided a personal care composition comprising a water dispersible component and an ester.
Another embodiment of this invention is directed to a personal care system comprising:
a. a water dispersible component;
b. an ester;
c. water; and
d. a polymeric emulsifier and/or thickener.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention is directed to a method for making an oil-in water emulsion comprised of:
neutralizing a hydrophilic thickening agent in a hydrophilic phase comprised of a polymeric emulsifier with an effective amount of a neutralizer under conditions sufficient after a lipophilic phase was combined with the hydrophilic phase.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention is directed to a method for making a water-in-oil emulsion comprised of:
neutralizing a hydrophilic thickening agent in a hydrophilic phase comprised of a polymeric emulsifier with an effective amount of a neutralizer under conditions sufficient before combining a lipophilic phase with the hydrophilic phase.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention is directed to a method for depositing benefit agents into and onto the skin comprised of:
topically applying an effective amount of the benefit agent with a composition comprised of an optional liquid silicone, a water dispersible component, and an ester to a desired location.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention is directed to a method for depositing a benefit agent into and/or onto the skin, hair and/or nails comprising applying a composition comprising:
a. an optional liquid silicone;
b. a water dispersible component;
c. an ester;
d. a polymeric emulsifier and/or thickener; and
e. an effective amount of a benefit agent
to a desired location on a human or animal.
The compositions of this invention are capable of effectively delivering and/or depositing various benefit agents into and onto the skin, hair and nails without significantly contributing to ocular irritation.